


Yesterday Didn't Exist

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Before Battle, Bittersweet, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Missions, One Shot, Partners to Lovers, Pre-Season/Series 01, Prompt Fill, Reconnaissance, Short One Shot, War Era, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was only a matter of time before they were on the move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Tailgate/Arcee: last kiss goodbye”

Arcee didn't think twice when she put a servo over Tailgate's. It was right before a mission, back on Cybertron. What would he say anyway? He didn't have a way with words, but he was great with the banter they had together, especially during missions.

Tailgate looked down as his servo. He slowly returned the gesture - softly, but surely. It was only a matter of time before they were on the move, so they had time before it began to break loose before them.

Arcee used to wonder why having partners was such a good idea on these teams. It felt so uncertain, whether they would make it to see the next moon, the next sunrise over their home. It still did, but she was used to shouldering that burden, but not anymore.

Now, she knew.

Without thinking, on sheer impulse, Arcee leaned in and pressed her lips against his; it was soft, silent, and quick. It was not too long until she pulled away, seeing Tailgate's shocked yet beaming look on his face was enough to smile back at him.

"See you soon, partner."

"Right back at you."

Their servoes then pulled away, their touch still lingering between them when they went their separate ways.

To them, yesterday didn't exist, and today was what they had now. 


End file.
